Recipe for Disaster/Quick guide
Recipe for Disaster is the 100th quest released by Jagex, being a sequel to the Cook's Assistant quest. It is composed of 10 subquests. The subquests range in difficulty from easy to very hard. It is intended to be a quest, which nearly any member can start, but which only the most accomplished and willing players can complete. Quest points (8 of which you will receive by releasing all the trapped characters) * Cooking (boostable) * Agility * Mining (boostable) * Fishing (boostable) * Thieving * Herblore (boostable) * Magic (boostable) * Smithing (boostable) * Firemaking * Ranged * Crafting * Fletching * Slayer * Woodcutting *The ability to defeat many high level monsters without Prayer. *Completion (or partial completion where stated) of the following quests: **Cook's Assistant **Fishing Contest **Goblin Diplomacy **Big Chompy Bird Hunting **Murder Mystery **Nature Spirit ***Priest in Peril ***The Restless Ghost **Witch's House **Gertrude's Cat **Shadow of the Storm ***Demon Slayer ***The Golem **Started Legends' Quest ***Family Crest ***Heroes' Quest ****Shield of Arrav ****Lost City ****Merlin's Crystal ****Dragon Slayer ****Druidic Ritual ***Shilo Village ****Jungle Potion ***Underground Pass ****Biohazard *****Plague City ***Waterfall Quest **Monkey Madness I ***The Grand Tree ***Tree Gnome Village **Desert Treasure ***The Digsite ***Temple of Ikov ***The Tourist Trap ***Troll Stronghold ****Death Plateau **Horror from the Deep ***Alfred Grimhand's Barcrawl miniquest |items = *An eye of newt *A greenman's ale *A rotten tomato *Any fruit blast (not a premade fr' blast) *Ashes *About 320 coins (or 120 if you have the activated Ring of charos) *3 Buckets of milk *2 Pots of flour *2 Eggs *A bowl of water *Gloves (ice gloves are the best, but other gloves will work fine too) *Charcoal (buy in Tai Bwo Wannai, or dig it up at the Digsite) *An orange (buy in the Gnome Stronghold, or grow using Farming) *Any dye except red, yellow, or orange *Spices (Buy or steal in Ardougne, or buy from the Culinaromancer's Chest—Gnome spices, which are bought in the Gnome Stronghold, also work.) *Fishing bait *2 Bread *A bucket of water *A raw cod *A pestle and mortar *A fishbowl *A needle *3 Bronze wire *A cake tin *A cat, kitten, wily cat, or lazy cat (You'll be catching rats, so a wily cat is best, followed by a regular one, then a kitten, and then a lazy cat.) *Numerous bowls of stew *At least one raw chompy *An iron spit *Regular logs *A tinderbox *Ogre bellows *Any pickaxe *A ball of wool *An ogre bow *Ogre arrows *Cream (can be bought from the Culinaromancer's Chest) *Raw sweetcorn *A pot *Any axe *A machete (as well as the Kharazi Jungle map if you haven't done Legends') *A Dramen staff and branch *An anti-dragon shield or dragonfire shield *A raw chicken *An m'speak amulet *A gorilla greegree *A ninja greegree *A zombie greegree *A banana *monkey nuts *Rope *A knife *Good combat equipment |kills = *Icefiend (level 13) (only if you lack ice gloves) *5 Mudskippers (level 30/31) *Crab (level 21/23) *Evil Chicken (level varies) (see below) *Black dragon (level 227) *Big Snake (level 84) *Zombie monkey (levels 82/129) *Monkey guard (level 167) *Ninja monkey (level 86) *Agrith-Na-Na (Level 146) *Flambeed (level 149) *Karamel (level 136) *Dessourt (level 121) *Gelatinnoth Mother (level 130) *Culinaromancer (level 75) }} Walkthrough Starting out Items Required: Eye of newt, greenman's ale, a rotten tomato and dirty blast (ashes added to a fruit blast). * Speak to the Lumbridge Cook. (1-1-1-1) * Speak to him again with items in inventory.(1) * Go through the door behind the Cook * Watch the cutscene. ''Note: Many cooking related item requirements can now be bought from the Culinaromancer's chest.'' Dwarf Items required: 316 Coins, a bucket of milk, flour, an egg, a bowl of water, gloves (ice gloves recommended), 4-6 Asgarnian ales. Recommended: 1 teleport to Camelot and 1 to Falador. Completion of Fishing Contest * Inspect the dwarf. * Go to the inn in Falador, talk to Emily. Pay her to learn how to make Asgoldian ale (2,2). * Use coins on your Asgarnian ales. * Go to the tunnel under White Wolf Mountain. * Talk to the Rohak, the old dwarf and give him Asgoldian ales until he agrees to make a dwarven rock cake. * Talk to him 3 times and he will place a dwarven rock cake on the table. * If you have ice gloves, equip them and pick up the cake. Otherwise use regular gloves then kill an icefiend (at Ice Mountain) to cool the cake. * Give the dwarven rock cake to the dwarf in Lumbridge. Subquest complete! Goblin generals Items required: Bread, an orange, a knife, dye (blue, green, or purple dye), spice, fishing bait, a bucket of water, and charcoal. * Inspect one of the goblin generals. * Go to the Goblin Village and climb down the ladder in the NE building. * Talk to the Goblin Cook. Chat 2-1, then talk to him again and give him the charcoal (Chat 1). * Talk to the Goblin Cook again. Chat 3. ** Slice an orange and add blue, green, or purple dye. ** Use spice on a fishing bait. ** Use a bucket of water on bread. * Talk to the Goblin Cook. Chat 3. * Give the slop of compromise to the generals in Lumbridge. Subquest complete! Pirate Pete Items required: A pestle and mortar, a raw cod, a knife, a fishbowl, a needle, 3 bronze wire, and bread. * Inspect Pirate Pete. * Talk to the cook in the next room about protecting the pirate. * Go through all 5 chat options. * Use your pestle and mortar on the raw cod. * Use your knife on the bread. * Talk to Murphy in Port Khazard twice. ''NOTE: Before diving your weight must be under 27 kg and you must have at least 7 free inventory spaces). You also cannot go underwater with a pet following you or in your inventory. You may also wish to acquire multiple ingredients in case the fishcake is burnt.'' * Equip your fishbowl helmet and diving apparatus, agree to go diving. * Pick some kelp. * Go north and talk to Nung. * Go west and pick up 5 rocks, then enter the cave. * Kill 5 mudskippers (level 31) for 5 hides. * Talk to Nung twice. * Enter the crab pen, kill a crab and take its meat. * Grind the kelp and crab meat. * Talk to the Cook in Lumbridge about freeing the pirate again. * Use the ingredients on each other then cook the fishcake. * Give the fishcake to Pirate Pete in Lumbridge. Subquest complete! Lumbridge Guide Items required: a bucket of milk, an egg, flour, a cake tin. * Inspect the Lumbridge Guide. * Talk to Wizard Traiborn (1) on the of the Wizards' Tower. * Talk to him again to enchant the egg by identifying 3 mystery NPCs. ** Man with ponytail and book - Reldo ** Ghostly green woman - Velorina ** Man with desert robes and white beard - Ali Morrisane ** Elf - Islwyn ** Man with purple shirt - Unferth ** Man with brown vest - Professor Gronigen ** Woman with pink top - Gertrude ** Woman (green witch) - Hetty ** Man (hooded) - Pirate Pete ** Man with a crown - King Lathas * Talk to him again to enchant the milk by answering trivia. ** Defence requirements to wear a Mystic hat - 20 ** Ingredients in a cake - Flour, egg, milk ** Combat level of Goblins near Lumbridge - 2 ** GP to bribe an Al Kharid gate guard - 10 ** What doesn't lie between Morytania and Asgarnia - Keep Le Faye ** Gold ring is to 5 as a holy symbol is to - 16 ** Glass vial is to 33 as a glass orb is to - 46 ** Guild closest to Fishing Platform - Legends' ** Bar west of Pollnivneach - Bandit Camp ** The River Salve runs from - North to south ** I can hear howling in one direction and buzzing in the other—where am I? - Catherby ** If I'm going to need glass, first I will need - Sand, bucket, soda ash, glassblowing pipe ** Which tower is closest to the Crafting Guild - Dark Wizards' Tower ** Take the number of fire runes required to cast Fire Strike, and multiply by the number of air runes used to cast Wind Strike before adding the number of earth runes used to cast Earth Wave - 10 * Talk to him a third time to enchant the flour with a memory test. ** Take a screenshot for reference. * Cook the cake and give it to the Lumbridge guide. Subquest complete! Evil Dave Items required: a cat or wily cat, 10+ stews. * Inspect Evil Dave * Talk to Doris (House west of Edgeville bank.) * Talk to Evil Dave in Edgeville. Chat 3-4. * Talk to Doris upstairs. * Use your cat to catch hell-rats. (Right-click chase work's well). Using a fully grown cat is much more efficient than using a kitten but still work's. * Collect spices from hell-rats there are 4 spice's to collect yellow, orange, red, brown. Collect between 8 and 12 of each. * Now find the perfectly spiced stew with the right quantity of all 4 colours of spice. * Figure it out one colour at a time by adding different quantities of a colour and giving the stew to Evil Dave. When he says “…I think you've got the amount of one spice right…” you know the correct dose for that spice. * Give Evil Dave the completed stew, then give him the spicy stew in Lumbridge. Subquest complete! Skrach Uglogwee Items required: Any axe, any pickaxe, 1+ raw chompies, an iron spit, logs, a tinderbox, ogre bellows, a ball of wool, and an ogre bow with ogre arrows. * Inspect Skrach Uglogwee. * Talk to Rantz. Chat 2-3. (You can use the fairy ring code and run east) * Go SE and talk to Rantz by the coast. Chat 2. * Use your woodcutting axe on the fallen tree twice. * Talk to him again. Chat 2. * Get some raw chompies if needed. * Go to Karamja and find the tree with an arrow in it (by transportation icon west of Tai Bwo Wannai). ** You can use the fairy ring code and run north along the coast to the west to find it * Light a fire next to the tree, use your iron spit on a raw chompy, then cook it. * Board the ogre boat. * Talk to Rantz southeast near the coast. Option 2. * Collect a bloated toad from the nearby swamp. * Get a rock from the mine by Rantz' cave. * Use the ogre bellows on the bloated toad for a balloon toad. * Drop the balloon toad and kill the Jubbly with ogre arrows. You may have to attempt multiple times. * Cook the Jubbly on Rantz's spit-roast. * Give the Cooked jubbly to Skrach Uglogwee in Lumbridge. Subquest complete! Sir Amik Varze Items required: A bucket of milk, a pot of cream, raw sweetcorn, a pot, any axe, a machete, Radimus notes (only if you haven't completed the Legend's Quest), a vanilla pod, a dramen branch, a dramen staff, a pestle and mortar, ice gloves, a raw chicken, combat equipment to kill a black dragon and the evil chicken. * Inspect Sir Amik. * Ask the cook how you helped Sir Amik Varze. * Use cream on milk. * Grind raw sweetcorn in a windmill, fill a pot with it, and add it to the milky mixture. * Pick a vanilla pod in the Kharazi Jungle (SW of the pool used in Legends' Quest), add it to the cornflour mixture. * Talk to the Wise Old Man in Draynor, ask about strange beasts, then the Evil Chicken (Chat 4-2-5-2). * Use a raw chicken on the Evil Chicken shrine in northern Zanaris (where you arrive from the swamp. Items lost on death will be gone forever as prior to quest completion this area is instanced). * Run north past the dragons and kill the Evil Chicken, pick up its egg and add it to the brulee. * Kill a black dragon, there is a safe spot to the east, pick up the dragon token. * Grind a dramen branch with a pestle and mortar to make cinnamon, add it to the brulee. * Equip ice gloves then rub the token. (Chat 1) * Give the Brulee supreme to Sir Amik in Lumbridge. Subquest complete! Awowogei Items required: M'speak amulet, ninja, gorilla, and zombie monkey greegrees, 3010+ coins, rope, a knife, a pestle and mortar, a banana (obtainable on Ape Atoll), monkey nuts (obtainable on Ape Atoll), combat equipment (ranged weapon if you need to kill a gorilla), an antipoison, and 3-9 free inventory spaces. * Inspect Awowogei. * Travel to Ape Atoll, equip a monkey greegree and M'speak amulet. * Talk to Awowogei south of the temple. (2) * If you need a banana and monkey nuts, buy them from the food store now. * Talk to any of the 3 monkeys in the NW corner of the temple. (3) * Use your Banana and Monkey nuts on any of them. (Ensure you use both your Banana and Monkey nuts on them or else the Tchiki nuts will not appear on the bush.) * If you already have a gorilla, ninja, and zombie monkey greegree then skip this part. ** Buy 3 blank monkey talismans from the rune store. ** Kill a monkey archer in the market and take its bones. ** Kill a gorilla in the temple and take its bones. ** Kill a zombie monkey under the temple and take its bones. ** Bring the bones and talismans to Zooknock at the end of the Ape Atoll Dungeon. * ''Note: You may wish to take multiple snake skins, red bananas, and tchiki nuts in case you burn the stuffed snake (use the drop trick for the nuts and the banana).'' * Travel to Crash Island and climb down the pit. Kill some level 84 big snakes for their corpses. * Return to Ape Atoll and find the red banana tree northwest of the big gate (by the shore). * Equip your gorilla greegree and use a rope on the tree to get some red bananas. * Equip your ninja greegree and enter the Ape Atoll agility course. * After swinging the rope, enter the hole and pick some tchiki nuts * Grind the tchiki nuts, slice the red banana, and add them to the snake corpses. * Equip your zombie greegree and enter the temple dungeon. * Go through the crack down the cliff between the two ramps. * Lay your stuffed snake on the rock to cook it (requires 70 cooking). * Give the cooked stuffed snake to Awowogei in Lumbridge. Subquest complete! The final battles * Remember, you can bank between every kill and all items except those protected will be lost forever if you die! Enter the portal and defeat without prayers: ** Agrith-Na-Na – Range or melee it, wear dragonhide. ** Flambeed – Mage him with water spells + snare. He can unequip your weapon, so wear ice gloves. ** Karamel – Mage her with fire while within melee range or melee with crush. She will lower your stats frequently. Bring at least 2 restore potions. ** Dessourt – Mage (air spells or Iban blast) or range him. Snare will help. ** Gelatinnoth Mother – Bring runes for all 4 elemental spells, a melee weapon, and a ranged weapon. Aim for high range defense without sacrificing too much magic attack. ** Culinaromancer – Attack with anything, wear dragonhide. *** Make sure you have at least one free inventory slot before dealing the final blow, or you will lose the experience lamp! Quest complete! Rewards * Quest point *The invitation to the feast of a lifetime! *Access to the Bank chest underneath Lumbridge *Access to the Culinaromancer's Chest * Quest point * Slayer experience * Cooking experience *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's Chest. * Quest point * Cooking experience * Farming experience * Crafting experience *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's Chest. * Quest point * Cooking experience * Crafting experience * Fishing experience * Smithing experience *The ability to go diving and fight crabs (you need your diving apparatus) *The ability to cook crab meat (heals 10 hitpoints in 5 bites) *The ability to kill crabs to get their shells and claws, which can be made into a helmet and gloves with a chisel *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's Chest * Quest point * Cooking experience * Magic experience *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's Chest * Quest point * Cooking experience *The ability to catch hellrats to get a Hellcat *The ability to have your cat fight Hell-Rat Behemoths *The ability to add coloured spices to stew by catching hellrats (Spicy stews can boost and lower certain stats) *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's Chest * Quest point * Woodcutting experience * Cooking experience * Crafting experience * Ranged experience *The ability to use the boat trip to travel between Karamja and the Feldip Hills (you must pay a fee of chompies or exotic herbs) *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's Chest * Quest point * Cooking experience * Hitpoints experience *Access to the Evil Chicken's Lair, where you can fight black dragons (The fowl beast himself has moved on to other things.) *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's Chest * Quest point * Cooking experience * Agility experience *Ape Atoll Teleport spell *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's Chest * Quest point *An experience lamp, which grants 20,000 experience to any skill above 50 (can be banked for later use) *Full access to the Culinaromancer's Chest